Tsukuyomaru
|image name=Shiori_Father.jpg |kanji=月夜丸 |romaji=Tsukuyomaru |literal meaning=Moonlit Night Circle |literal meaning 2= |viz manga=Tsukuyomaru |english tv=Tsukuyomaru |birth= |age= |death=Murdered by his father |status=Deceased |species=Bat Daiyōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Purple |hair=White |skin=Brown |family= * Shizu * Shiori * Taigokumaru |weapons= * Blood Coral Crystal * Sword |abilities= * Flight * Barrier |occupation=Guardian of the Demon Bat Barrier |team= |affiliation= * Shizu's Village * Demon Bat Clan |anime debut=73 |final act= |manga=214 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Tsukuyomaru }} was a bat daiyōkai and the father of Shiori. History Tsukuyomaru fell in love with a human woman Shizu, and they had a hanyō daughter together, Shiori. He was able to convince the other bat yōkai to stop attacking Shizu's village. His father, Taigokumaru, considered him weak for marrying Shizu. The two of them would have an argument about this, with Tsukuyomaru having decided to leave his clan for the human village where his wife and daughter lived. He would also abandon the hereditary duty of creating a barrier to protect the yōkai bat cave. Taigokumaru's anger lead to him killing Tsukuyomaru without any remorse, planning to use Shiori instead carry on the family duty. During the story When Taigokumaru was killed, his spirit emerged from the Blood Coral Crystal with the intention of killing Shiori. Tsukuyomaru made a final appearance when he put his arms around Shiori and her mother, and created a barrier to protect them. Personality Unlike the rest of the yōkai bat tribe, Tsukuyomaru did not kill humans; instead, he fed off the blood of animals. This showed that he took no pleasure in harming humans; he likely understood that it would cause them pain if they lost loved ones. He loves his wife and daughter very much and wishes to live in peace with them. Physical description Tsukuyomaru appears as a humanoid male with brown skin and long white hair that is tied in a high ponytail. He has pointed ears and two small horns on his forehead. His wings are folded to give the appearance of a cape. Outfit Tsukuyomaru wears a matching brown kimono and hakama. He body is covered in green armor that has a scale pattern on it. He also wears white gloves. Powers & Abilities * Great Demonic Power: As the former guardian of the Demon Bat Barrier and heir to the Demon Bat Clan, Tsukuyomaru is a powerful demon. Though despite him being a Daiyōkai, his father was able to easily kill him which implies that his powers aren't that advanced yet during their confrontation. However Tsukuyomaru is obviously well valued amongst the clan as his father was desperate in obtaining Shiori as the new guardian after killing his son. Lastly he had enough power to bypass the Blood Coral Crystal's soul collection in order to protect his wife and daughter. * Flight: Being a bat demon, Tsukuyomaru had wings that are used for flight though unlike the other members of the clan, his wings are folded over his back like a cape. Weapons * : As Tsukuyomaru was the previous guardian of the barrier before his daughter, he once held the blood coral crystal which is an heirloom of the clan. ** Impenetrable Barrier: The barrier created by the Demon Bat Clan is said to be impenetrable. However, only the guardian of the barrier is able to create this all powerful barrier through the use of the blood coral crystal. The ability wanes with age and eventually once it's passed on to next through heredity, the power is lost altogether. The crystal itself can create a personal barrier around itself if it's ever threatened. ** Demonic Aura: The crystal can emit a large amount of demonic aura that puts half-demons and possibly weaker demons into a trance and burns a human if they touch it should the crystal's existence be threatened. ** Soul Collection: The crystal can collect the souls of all the other previous guardians of the barrier within the clan that stores up the demonic powers whenever it's passed on to the next. This collection of souls can also be released from the crystal to defend it should it ever be threatened. Though despite this, some souls like Tsukuyomaru can forcefully escape from it. * Sword: Tsukuyomaru was depicted having a sword equipped on his person when he met Shizu and during his confrontation with his father. Manga vs. Anime * The flashback of Tsukuyomaru, Shizu, and Shiori as a baby is not in the manga. * The flashback of Tsukuyomaru confronting Taigokumaru before he is killed is not in the manga. Trivia * He is one of the two deceased demons to appear before their offspring once (the other being Tōga). Media appearances * Chapter 216 * Chapter 218 Anime * Episode 73 * Episode 74 }} References de:Tsukuyomaru es:Tsukuyomaru zh:月夜丸 Category:Daiyōkai Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents